It doesnt always work out
by tat0r-tots
Summary: Nico Di Angelo lives the rough life of a fourteen year old demi-god and who new one girl and a quest could change everything. Let's just say, it doesn't always work out for this mischievous son of Hades. R&R constructive criticism is accepted. Humor, Romance, Adventure.
1. The storm

**Hi so this is a new story and I really hope you like it. Sorry if my characters are OOC but please review and tell me what you think, should I continue this story? Let me know thanks **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothingggg! T_T **

Nico's POV

_Why is it so?_

_Why am I the one being saved and not being the hero? Maybe it's because I don't try or maybe because I'm lazy or maybe its cause I don't really care._ I was forced out of my thoughts when Roger threw his dagger and it scratched my cheek.

"Ouch! Dude that hurt," I yelled.

"Then pay attention Di Angelo," Roger replied, his smug face smirked and his little freckles curled with it. He scratched his brown curly hair and then took up a bronze sword and charged at me. I dodged and he cut a piece of my hair earning a death glare from me.

The sky rumbled.

Instead off picking up another dagger, Roger picked up a silver practice sword and swung at me. I dodged it barely and stumbled back but then i matched his sword, pushed it against his and twisted it which twisted his sword out of his hands and pushing him back and onto the ground. The sword made a 'clang' noise as it hit the floor.

I pointed my sword to his neck just about to touch his flesh.

"Nico: 1-"

"Roger: 38" he finished laughing and then stood up. I rolled my eyes and stuck my sword in my scabbard. Roger and I left the Arena and headed to the canoe lake.

Roger became one of the first real friends I made at camp after he came about seven months ago. He's a son of Ares and he's the first person who broke the rule about only sitting with your cabin to sit beside me. We've been bros ever since. The thing that got to me at some point is that even though he's friends with me he still hangs out with most people at camp. Its like he's the cool guy and i'm the lame friend he pitied. But really the standards of society in terms of being liked by others is very over rated and is too much of a drag to bother with. So to some it up, I could care less.

In what seemed like a few moments the sky was flashed grey clouds and thunder growled followed by bolts of lightning. The air became foggy and cold .At first I thought it was just me who felt as though the lightning was actually striking the ground but then campers began screaming when bolts of lightning struck down on the ground singeing the small patch of grass it makes contact with. Everyone ran around confused and startled and I was skimming threw a sea of orange in minutes. Roger and I pushed through the crowd and made it to my cabin and we slipped inside.

"What the Hades is going on?" I asked. Roger shrugged with a worried look on his face.

I peered out side to find the lightening striking around the lake and waves formed in it. The campers tried to evacuate leaving one girl left trying to climb onto the pier when a bolt of lighting trust her back, plunging her into the lake.

"Oh crap someone fell into the lake, I'll go get them" I said.

"Nico's gonna help someone? What the Hades is happening to this camp?" Roger joked and I ran out the cabin ignoring his comments and dashed towards the lake. On my way there I was greeted by streams of lightning shooting after me as I grew closer to the lake. On almost got me but only just barely scratch my arm. I went to the edge of the pier to see a blonde girl desperately trying to stay afloat as a whirlpool started to form near her. In a forlorn attempt to be saved she screamed for help but only ended up inhaling water and i saw a terrified look in her sky blue eyes as continued to cry for help. I stretched out my hand.

"Grab on!" I yelled over the storm then three bolts of lightning shot down onto the pier and I rolled around trying my best not to get fried. She then grabbed onto my hand and i took all my strentgh into pulling her up but insteadthe whirlpool almost dragged me in also. I had to think fast then with my free hand I pulled out my sword and stabbed it into the ground behind me. Showers of rain began to pour making everything slippery. I slowly moved back one hand holding the arm on the tan skin girl and the other on my sword plundged into the ground.

"Shit," I hissed and slipped but then got back up not noticing my hand slipped down to the blade part of my sword. Finally after fighting against the elements I managed to pull her up. We sprinted to the Big House dodging small spits of lightning and hid inside.

Chiron and Mr. D were the only ones in there. I guess the other campers went to their cabins. Chiron went into a little closet that was to the left which I surprisingly never noticed before and brought back a blue blanket and handed it to the soaking wet girl shaking beside me who wrapped it around herself.

"I don't understand what's going on…Children, stay with Mr. D and I'll find out what's going on. Maybe Rachel will be able to help with the situation." He said angrily and left us with The cranky man shuffling his cards.

**Okay that's it please review!**


	2. Meeting Rachel

**Author's note :Sup guys so here's the second chapter.I know this chapter is a bit short but the next one will be WAY longer. Anyways please R&R constructive criticism is encouraged. :)**

Nico's POV

As the white door slammed behind Chiron I glanced at Mr.D who began shuffling his deck of cards across from Mikayla and I. The dripping wet girl sat beside me huddled up in a ball wrapped up in the blanket.

"No thanks necessary, " I said sarcastically hoping to break the silence.

"Oh sorry, thanks. Thanks a lot for saving me back there," she answered back half-heartedly. _That's all I get?_ I cant believe i risked getting burnt to a crisp. But i guess considering she just went though a near death experience it can't be helped.

"Mikayla," she mumbled more to herself than to me.

"What?" I answered back obliviously as I swam through my thoughts.

"Mikayla,that's my name," she answered back as if it was common knowledge. Her hair oozed out water as she rung it out.

"Nico," I said and looked at Mr. D. The was a silence that seemed to last an eternity. I sighed,

"So umm, how long have you been at camp for?" I asked.

"About a week and a half," she said.

"Oh." I looked at Mr. D who began sharing the pile of cards into two piles. The thunder continued to boom and lightening flash outside.

"Are you okay?" she suddenly began looking down at the ground.

"Yeah i'm -"

"Why did you save me?" Honestly I wasn't too sure why I did it. She looked about my age and height and she had pretty hair but there wasn't anything extravagant. I guess I don't really think about these things as most boys supposedly do.

"I've seen enough people die," I said flatly coming to a conclusion and she looked at me for a moment, her blue eyes seemed confused and scared, then back at the ground.

"Me too," she answered back. Some how i wasn't very surprised. Most people at Camp Half-Blood don't have happy stories. I was planning on asking her how she got here but I figured I was trespassing on a rather..._touchy_ topic.

Chiron then entered the room with a worried look on his face. _That's never a good sign. _

"Mikayla, the oracle wishes to see you" he stated and she looked at me almost scared. I'm not sure why but I guess my kindness kicked in. _I know what your thinking_, the son of Hades shouldn't have a kind side but yet I volunteered.

"I'll...show her to Rachel's cave," I said hesitantly and Chiron nodded. Mikayla and I left the room as Chiron made his way to the table sitting directly across from Mr.D.

"Finally, we can finish our game without the annoying brats hanging around," he hissed and I rolled my eyes closing the door behind me. When I went outside it looked as though nothing had even happened and the campers began to pour out their cabins and return to their activities.

I led Mikayla to the cave where Rachel resides and I stuck my head through the purple drapes.

"Uhh, hello? Anyone home?" I called out. Mikayla looked around sheepishly,

"Are you sure this place is safe, are bats gonna fly out or something?" she complained and I rolled my eyes.

"Actually me and Rachel are great friends. There's nothing to worry about," I said confidently.

"Nico di Angelo? What do you want?" she answered in an annoyed tone sitting up on her big purple round couch bed.

**Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to read. Also i really wanted to post this chapter but since I'm on vacation i might not post again till next week. Your review is what keeps me alive so don't kill me. Constructive criticism is accepted. :) **


	3. Taco Tuesday

**Hey everyone. So like I love that you're all reading my story but where are the reviews! Also as promised I made this a long chapter ^.^ Anyways R&R Constructive criticism is welcome  
Disclaimer: as usual I own nothing :') **

Nico's POV

Okay so we're not as good of friends as I might have said previously. Rachel turned to Mikayla.  
"Oh hi, you must be Mikayla, our newest camper. My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare also known as the oracle," she said sweetly.

"An oracle is a mythical person who can sort of see into the future and tell these 'prophecies' right?" Mikayla asked warily. One word I hate is Mythical. It's just a word mortals used to explain the unexplainable. I hate how they can so easily escape the reality and live simple lives unlike the rest of us. We're stuck at this camp in the middle of no where hiding for the rest of our lives.

"We'll I'm right here so it can't be a myth, but yes basically that's what we do," Rachel answered back and sat back on her bed. Mikayla sighed and looked around the cave. She could see the kitchen in one spot with just a microwave and a mini fridge.  
"Anyways lets get down to business. You haven't been claimed yet right?" Rachel asked.  
"Ya that's right," she answered.  
"How did you get here anyways?" I asked and Rachel snapped back at me,  
" Nico, shut up we're having a conversation," she hissed earning a glare from me.  
"So how did you get here anyways?" She asked Mikayla. Did I not just ask the exact same thing? I never get any respect around here; another reason why I hate camp half-blood.  
Mikayla took a deep breath and she looked like she wanted to vomit,  
"Well, I came home to find my brother and mother slashed to bits and after crying a bit two campers came,along with Mr.D, to my offense and all but I was still confused about the whole Demi-god, monsters thing and when these people came for me I obviously thought they we're crazy and called the cops,"  
Typical mortal move.

"Then one of them, a boy, jumped on me and tied me up with some rope and they dragged me away kicking and screaming but kind enough to dump a bundle of clothes in a bag to take with we drove back to camp we were attacked by a monster I think was called, a minotaur. When I saw these kids fighting the monster I decided to calm down and just trust in them, seeing as I had no where else to go. Eventually we reached the designated point here at camp."

Rachel and I gave a look at each other a look then Rachel answered,  
"I'm sorry things didn't run so well with you but I must say there's something really strange about you...honestly I don't know if you're even a Demi-god but you must be something since monsters we're after you and you're family."  
If she wasn't a Demi-god then what is she?  
Mikayla sighed,

"Oh, well i'm going to get going, its almost dinner," she said nervously and left. I also waved good bye to Rachel seeing her flop back on her bed as we were leaving. I caught up to Mikayla who was trudging back to the Hermes cabin.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, not really caring but I figured I should do as much. She didn't answer and I walked with her into the Hermes cabin. Some of the girls form the cabin we're inside talking and laughing but it was mostly empty. Mikayla began shoving clothes into a bag angrily.

"What are you doing?" Another pointless question I asked.  
"What does it look like? I'm packing my things to leave. It's obvious I don't belong here with the 'gods' or watever and I'll only cause everyone trouble. " she snapped back and angrily zipped her black bag and pulled the shoulder strap over her head.  
"And where are you gonna go?" Man I really have nothing to do if I'm asking all these questions. I honestly could care less.  
"Home," she answered briefly.  
"You mean home to your dead family where the cops will find you and put you in a foster home?" I argued back. I guess this kinda riled me up because she can't get out of this so easily. The rest of us have to stick it out at this good for nothing camp and she should too.

Maybe I over did it because tears formed in her eyes and her face grimaced. All of a sudden I felt anger radiate from her,  
"Leave." She said and I did because I didn't need to be around her sucky attitude.

I wonder if this is how people feel about me. Anyways dinner time came and I was looking forward to it cause it was Taco Tuesday.  
I leisurely walked to the dining pavillion and collected the ingredients to fill the taco shell on my plate. I sat down at my Hades table, alone of course, and began to put my taco together filling it with beans, lettuce, tomatoes and chicken bits with a layer of hot melted cheese on top. I began munching away at my food when I heard someone sit next to me. Of course it was none other than Roger. He had a well put together taco as well but I questioned the amount of cheese that was on the bottom of the taco and not on top.

"So you ditched me for new girl,"he commented and crunched a piece of the taco in his mouth. I swallowed,  
"Chicks are weird, I swear she's bipolar," I answered back.  
"Tell me about it,"he answered back and we didn't do so much talking till we finished eating and began waiting for whatever announcements Chiron had. Soon he came out in his little wheel chair followed by Mr.D who looked as grumpy as ever.  
"Goodnight campers, we bring good news,"he started and most of the campers clapped and cheered and he quieted them down. I swear some of these campers have way too much prep.  
"The camp will be safe and there won't be anymore attacks on the camp, it was all a misunderstanding," he finished. He spoke too soon when we heard a few screams coming from the very back.

I turned to see what was going on and there I saw my own comrades breaking down the doors and windows heartlessly grabbing campers. The living dead straight from the underworld were attacking. Campers pulled out weapons and began slashing away while others gave me the death glare, including Mr.D.  
"It's not me!" I yelled over the fighting and screaming and yelling. Something was terribly wrong.

**A.N: alright everyone thanks for reading . R&R please :)**


	4. Ambush by The Dead

**Hey everyone, chapter 4 woohoo! Anyways i'd like to thank Deliolindie for being my first reviewer and also Sozzin Hevincarr for giving me some good advice. I hope that I have improved and also I made a few changes in the first 2 chapters to try to make it more awesome but its not too important but you can take a look. So enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO in anyway at all...**

Nico's POV

Chiron put his hand on my shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"Nico, if this is some kind of joke of yours you better stop it now as there will be some dire consequences. I gulped,

"I swear i have nothing to do with this," i explained and he took a deep breathe then loosened his grip.

"Alright, but there must be something you can do...Can you reason with them?" he asked and I shrugged

"It's worth a shot, " I answered bravely and looked around. The skeletal army fought vigorously against the campers but none of them even looked at me.

"Okay guys, you can stop now. Just go on home," I commanded but there was no luck. It's like i didn't even exist to them. I looked back at Chiron who was now in his centaur form was kicking away at the dead with his hind legs. A thought occurred to me. If I couldn't control them maybe someone more powerful is. Who's more powerful than me? My father. I realized there was no stopping them.

I saw Annabeth slashing at one them with her dagger and I pulled out my Stygian iron sword. I quickly slashed it from behind and it crumbled to pieces.

"Thanks Nico," Annabeth said breathing heavily. Then the bones connected and it rose again taking up its brown spear.

"It's like they wont die!" Annabeth yelled angrily.

"Well, they're already dead so," I corrected her and she rolled her eyes. She then ran off while the dead mortal followed her and just like that I lost her amongst the rest of fighters. _I'm sure she can handle herself._

Then without any notice they stopped and began to retreat. Some disappeared into the ground while others ran out the door but soon enough all that was left were some confused and or injured campers. Chiron and Mr. D hushed everyone down which took roughly ten minutes. He cleared his throat,

"Campers, calm down. Now, can everyone form groups in your cabins so we can see how many are injured and if anyone's missing." he instructed and after a bit of confusion we gathered into our cabins. Of course Percy and I were alone. I went over to Chiron to, surprisingly, see Percy in distress.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Annabeth, Annabeth's missing!" he yelled. Another camper came to Chiron,

"Chiron, Isabella's missing, from the Ares cabin," the girl reported. Chiron tried to calm her down and then it came to me.

"Chiron, I think I know why the dead came to attack then suddenly retreated," I explained,

"Maybe, maybe they we're after some of the campers."

"But why would they want Annabeth?" Percy intervened and I shrugged.

"I can't come up with all the answers," I answered. I looked at the door and saw Mikayla walk in confused. She saw Chiron and came over to us.

"Hey, what's gong on? I heard some commotion and came here," Percy and I exchanged looks then we both looked at Chiron.

"If you were not here then where were you?" he asked.

"In my cabin..." she replied oblivious to the situation at hand.

"Lucky you, we were just randomly ambushed," I explained seeing that no one else would.

"And they kidnapped some campers," Percy added. _We need some one smart to help figure out why he only took those two campers._

"Mr. D, lets have a meeting with the oracle about what to do next," Chiron stated and Mr. D agreed and they left the dining pavilion. After that we were told to go to our cabins for early lights out and everyone scattered. Only the few injured campers went to the infirmary in the Big House.

"We need an Athena child," I said and Percy and Mikayla agreed. We left the pavilion and headed to the Athena cabin. Percy peeped threw the door and called over a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes but her hair was short, just above her shoulders. _Oh no, thats Stingy- Stacy._

"Percy are you crazy? That's Stingy-Stacey," I whispered but it was too late. She stood in front of us with her arms crossed.

"What do you freaks want?" she hissed. _Yup, that's Stingy-Stacy for you._ Well she's also known as Stacy Mc' Donald. The girl that ran away from her mansion because apparently rich people are the unhappiest kind of people.

"We just need some brains to figue something out," Percy explained and she smirked.

"You've come to the right place," she answered and we sat at a wooden table outside.

"Well, they kidnapped Isabella from the Ares cabin and Annabeth from your cabin but that's it, do you think they have some kind of connection?" I asked and Stingy-Stacy nodded.

"Well Jellybrains, the only thing that they have in common is that they both look similar and are both girls. They're also both roughly the same height and size," she answered. I thought out loud,

"Maybe my father sent them for a specific camper but only had a description, so they would only be able to take the closest campers to the description,"

"That actually makes sense," Mikayla said in astonishment.

"Of course it makes sense," I snapped back. _What, does everyone think im stupid or something? _

"Thanks Stingy-Stacy, " I said without thinking.

"What did you just call me?" she spat.

"Stacy...I said Stacy," I replied and got up followed by Percy and Mikayla. We decided to take a rest for now and figure out what we should do next tomorrow. We all went are separate ways and I went to my cabin to get a good nap.

**Thanks guys for reading and I had fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading this. R&R Constructive criticism is accepted.**


	5. To the Underworld!

**Hello everyone and thanks for reading this, I love you all :D**

**Anyways I shall continue with this story and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own Mikayla and nothing more… **

Nico's POV

I stuffed down the last bits of my pancake and gulped down some orange juice before rising from the Hades table.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Roger asked lounging beside me and he took a sip of his orange juice.

"I have something to do today," I answered vaguely and I left after seeing Roger's surprised face and raised eyebrow. I began looking for Percy and saw Mikayla.

"Hey, have you seen Percy anywhere?" she questioned and I shook my head.

"Let's check his cabin," I suggested and we quickly made our way to his cabin. Percy rolled over on his side on his bed and sighed then looked at us.

"Have you guys figured out why they took Annabeth and Isabella?" he asked and I answered with a simple 'no'.

"But guys, we need to go look for them. I mean we _are_ going to my place so there's nothing to be afraid of."

Percy nodded and we went to our separate cabins, packed a few things and met back at Percy's cabin.

"Shouldn't we tell Chiron we're leaving?" Mikayla asked. Percy and I looked at each other.

"We won't be gone for very long, he won't mind," Percy persuaded and with a shrug from Mikayla we went to the camp van and Argus drove us to New York City. Percy told him we we're going on a quest and needed him to take us there and surprisingly he never had any further questions.

After a long drive with very few exchanges of words we were dropped off in time square. Of course none of us where wearing our Camp Half-Blood shirts but just simple clothes. Mikayla still wearing that grey sweatshirt and shorts but this time with black toms, _why do girls have this weird obsession over shoes that look like socks?_, Percy in a light blue sweater with a hood and pants and me, wearing my favorite black t-shirt with a white skull and black baggy pants. I lead Percy and Mikayla to a dumpster behind a building called Forever 21.

"Nico, we're supposed to be going to the underworld," Percy said smugly and I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, secret entrance to the Underworld," I replied just as smudge and opened the lid of the metal object.

"Well what are you guys waiting for, jump in," I stated.

"Go in that?" Mikayla looking at me confused and a bit disgusted.

"Yes. It's not sewage, its rejected clothes and maybe a few rotten banana peels," I explained. Mikayla gulped and before she climbed in here last words were,

"This is so gross." Percy followed and then I climbed in closing the lid above me. After a few moments of darkness I found myself sitting on the ground on a familiar red pathway.

"Where are we?" Mikayla asked looking around.

"Nico's place," Percy answered. We walked a bit and soon we saw two small brown doors guarded by Charon, the reaper of souls. He was wearing his usual black robe and his face, a skull.

"You kids aren't dead," he spat. I raised an eyebrow,

"You don't remember me?" I asked and after a moment of silence he responded.

"Oh yes, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades," he answered and turned to Percy.

"Oh and you again, Percy Jackson," and Percy nodded.

"And who is this girl?" he asked looking at Mikayla who didn't seem to be saying much.

"Mikayla, but we didn't come here to chat so can you take us to the Underworld?" Percy asked hastily.

"Well you know I can't let you pass without a fee," he said rubbing his fingers together while holding his hand out. Percy rummaged through his backpack he brought with him and pulled out three bags of Drachma and Charon took it happily. The doors slid open and we all went in the elevator going down.

Mikayla's POV

I guess I was the only person who found this all very weird. Then I remembered this is where people who have died go. I shivered at the thought of dead bodies and ghosts just flying around this place and soon enough the doors opened.

Death smelled a lot like barbeques, charcoal and tears. There was a shore in the distance and we all boarded a ferry to sail to the other side over the river. We got off the ferry and soon I spotted the scariest, most hideous mutant I had ever seen and I grabbed onto the nearest arm to me which happen to be Percy and held on tightly tears in my eyes. I'm sure this was it, the last thing I'd ever see.

Nico's POV

I saw my favorite three-headed dog, Cerberus, guarding the main gate. I took out his favorite red ball and threw it to him. The middle head quickly caught it with his mouth and started to bite it.

"Hey boy, miss me?" I said playfully.

"Mikayla, this is Cerberus, Cerberus this is Mikayla," I introduced them and Cerberus gave a loud bark of approval and his second head bent down and licked the side of Mikayla's face. At first she was grossed out by the slim but they quickly got alone and she began playing fetch with him releasing Percy's hand.

"He so big, and scary but so playful," she laughed.

"Um guys aren't we on a rescue mission here?!" Percy yelled.

_Oh yeah._

We went thru the gate and I could see Hades palace and we began to walk towards it.

Percy's POV

The Underworld was just how I remembered it to be. We began walking passing the Judgment pavilion and the Fields of Asphodel. Like always it's very dark, there are little noise, no light, black grass, stunted black poplar trees, and some fallen stalagmites. Overall it's a very depressing place, to me anyways. I might have found it depressing but Mikayla seemed scared as she latched onto my arm again.

"Those are like, dead people over there?" she whispered to me and I nodded.

"Are you scared of the dead?" I asked realizing that she seemed very jumpy ever since we entered the Underworld. Even before when we were on the ferry she seemed scared of the whole idea of the dead walking around. She nodded slowly as if she was being watched and was trying to signal me that she was in trouble like in those terrorist movies. I thought that was kind of cute in a way, her fear of the dead like Annabeth and spiders, not the psychotic look she gave me while nodding. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar shriek. I know this scream anywhere,

"Annabeth?"

**Yeah so that's it for this chapter, it took me like all day to right this for some reason but at least it's done. I know not much happened but the next chapter will be so keep reading! R&R? I need to know what you think so far… thanks for reading till tomorrow when I post again **


	6. The Rescue Team needs rescuing

**Hi guys so like I want to thank you all for reading this and I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Mikayla's POV

It felt like hours since we were on the path to Hades Palace. I seemed to be the only one frightened by the fire that surrounded us. The palace was black and bronze and fire leaked out of some areas. This palace was surrounded by the parapets. Percy was in front of us as he said he swore he heard Annabeth's scream. There seemed to be screams of all different kinds mixed in the air from the Fields of Punishment so I'm not sure how he'd be able to tell Annabeth's scream from the others. I looked back at the field and found myself frightened by just its presence. Nico turned to me,

"Mikayla? Why'd you stop?" he questioned and I didn't even realize that I was lagging behind. I began to walk again and despite the flames that burned around us some yards away I felt a cold chill crawl up my spine. This was a horrid place and I just wanted to get out of here as soon as I could. I sped up to walk beside Nico, who was nice enough to wait on me unlike Percy, who didn't even notice the rest of us stop for a few moments, hadn't faltered to continue to search for Annabeth.

The outer walls of the fortress were black, like almost everything else in this hell hole and the two-story-tall bronze gates were wide open. The carvings on the gates weren't too inviting either because of the different scenes of death carved in it.

Inside the court yard was maybe the weirdest garden I'd ever seen. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. We didn't stay for long as Percy heard his beloved's scream again. We began walking at a quicker pace then I saw them. These terrifying statues like Medusa's party guests. There were petrified children, satyrs and centaurs all smiling horridly. At the first sight of the statues I jumped and staggered back a little but I didn't want to hold the others back. Then I saw the one thing that wasn't horrid, or terrifying. In the middle of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the darkness.

"Finally some food, I'm starving," I said as I reached up to pick a pomegranate but Nico slapped my hand away.

"Haven't you heard the story of Persephone? If you eat food from the Underworld you can never leave," Nico enlightened me.

Then I remembered the story vaguely and I tried to ignore the grumbling in my stomach.

"Right," I mumbled, more to myself than to him. We hurried up the steps to the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico and into the House of Hades. I got the feeling that he really had a thing for the color black, kind of like Nico. Like father like son I guess.

I noticed there was no ceiling as we walked along the polished bronze floor. We tip-toed through empty hallways and we could soon hear a whimper coming from a staircase going down.

I stared into the black nothingness we were about to walk into.

"You know it's always the kids who hear a noise coming from a dark creepy staircase and decide to follow it that end up dead with an axe in their back," I whimpered and Nico strangely let out a short laugh at my comment and kept moving.

"I think this leads to some cells where they keep prisoners before they determine their punishment or exile," Nico explained.

"Oh that makes me feel much better," I commented sarcastically and we quietly slipped down the stairs. A scream came from the third cell and we rushed over to peer inside. A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes which seemed to be teary was huddled up against the bars. She looked at us and her face brightened up.

"Percy, you guys came for us. Hurry and get us outta here!" she cried. Another girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes crawled to the bars and sat beside Annabeth.

"Why are you guys so scared?" I asked a little confused.

"I'm not scared," the brunette began then she looked at Percy, "Oh my gods, THE Percy Jackson is rescuing me?" she finished sounding like a fan-girl.

"I'm just doing what's right, I'm not all that," he replied modestly uncapping a pen. I wondered how a little pen could help in this situation before it transformed into a Celestial bronze sword. You don't see that everyday.

"He's right, he's not all that," Nico added with a smirk. Percy just rolled his eyes and slashed at the bars cutting them in one swoop. Annabeth then crawled out and hugged Percy.

"You saved me from those demonic creatures," she said lightly pointing a shaky hand at the darkness in the cell. I prepared myself for the worst when a spider crawled out. She screamed hugging Percy tighter. _Was I the only one that saw a spider come out and not some ferrous beast crawl out?_

"Kill it!" she yelled and I stepped on the little thing and there was a slight crunching noise. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief then tip toed and kissed Percy on the lips gently before releasing him. The brunette girl looked at me.

"Thanks for coming for us guys, I'm Isabella," she said and held out her arm and I shook it,

"Mikayla," I replied warmly. Annabeth also turned to me and smiled,

"Thanks for killing that pest to all living creatures, I'm Annabeth." She seemed like an _interesting_ character.

"Look, I hate to break up the love fest but let's get out of here before something happens," Nico butted in and with that note we left the cell and headed up the stairs. I froze in my tracks when I heard a hissing noise as we climbed the stairs in the darkness. Then I felt something grab my foot. I panicked as it tried to yank me down and I let out yelp and grabbed onto the nearest thing to me which felt like a hand. The thing dragged me down the stairs and the person I held onto, came tumbling down with me. Suddenly a small burst of light shot out of my hands illuminating the room. The light bounced around the room continuously and slashed a small part of my sleeve and cut my arm. I looked at the person whose hand I was gripping tightly and Nico rubbed his head in pain then stared at me in surprise.

"What, what's going on?" I asked in confusion.

Nico's POV

There was a golden circle with a ring around it that appeared above Mikayla's head.

"You've been claimed," I explained.

_But by who? _

And before I could say anything more there was a screeching noise and when we both looked we were surrounded by skeletons with bits of flesh still on them and their eye sockets where a blood red.

**Yay! At first I got a little lost in the story but now I definitely know what's next. Keep reading and R&R **** Constructive criticism is accepted.**


	7. The art of Shadow-travelling

**Hey so I've been reading the Percy Jackson series again and doing some research. I feel like everything is working out now because the story gets way interesting from here on out. I must give props to Katsuki-chan333. So one more thing I want to discuss with you is the lack of reviews :') Please let me know if your still with me on this story. A girl's gotta know. Anyways Constructive Criticism (C.C) is accepted. So R&R already! **

**Disclaimer: I seem to have no such luck in owning things i.e. Percy Jackson…**

Nico's POV

Mikayla and I stood up. I have never seen a symbol like that appear before.

"What do you mean I've been claimed?" she questioned and I pulled out my stygian iron sword. Two of the skeletons jumped at me and I sliced them in half with my sword. I heard footsteps rush down the stairs and I glanced back to see Annabeth, Isabella and Percy then one skeleton slashed it pointy claws across my right leg making a tear in my jeans and cutting my skin.

I wobbled back a bit then balanced myself. Percy pulled out riptide and began slashing away at the demonic soul-less creatures and I did the same. Isabella surprisingly began physically fighting them. She punched, kicked and elbowed them. That's a daughter of Ares for you. No matter how many we sliced or punched or kicked more kept coming.

"Com'on guys, I thought we were friends, why don't you just leave us alone," I whined slicing another head open. They didn't respond they just kept coming. Then about half a dozen hell hounds joined and two Kindly Ones or properly known as Furrys showed up. The battle seemed to be getting worse and I didn't think we'd make it out alive.

"Hey Mikayla, why don't you do that thing where you shot out light from your hand," I yelled as a hellhound growled then sprang at me and I stabbed it in the chest, its marble, blood red eyes pinned on me and its mouth wide open howling in pain.

"I have no idea how to do it, it just happened," she yelled back. What are we going to do? We could be fighting here forever. A Furry jumped at Isabella, Annabeth and Mikayla and Isabella did an axe kick sending it fling across the dusty brown dirt covered floor.

"Guys I don't think we can win this, we have to run!" Annabeth yelled and we all agreed. Percy and I slashed back a few more hellhounds and ran up the staircase. We sprinted down the never ending hallway then eventually slowed down. At this point I was gasping for air as I crashed on the floor. We all sat down in hallway just barely lighted by some torches on the wall.

After a few minutes of catching our breath Annabeth broke the silence.

"So who were you claimed by?" she asked and Mikayla shrugged. Annabeth looked at me,

"You saw didn't you?" I nodded.

"But it wasn't any god or goddess symbol i've ever seen," I explained and I heard a few low screeches and noises coming from down the hall.

"They're coming back," Percy whispered, "At this rated we'll all be killed." He had a point there, we were all done for.

"I know," Annabeth began then she looked at me longingly. I knew where this was heading,

"No, no, no, no" I paused for a moment hearing a blood thirsty howl, "no." Percy smirked,

"It's okay Annabeth, Nico's not man enough to stay awake afterwards. He's scared," he taunted. If there was someone I really wanted to use as a punching bag during sword training, it would be Percy. I rolled my eyes,

"Fine, but just this once," I grunted "everyone…grab on." In about a few minutes we found ourselves lying outside in an alley by the dumpster we original entered the Underworld in. I rubbed my eyes as a cascade of colors swirled around me. I felt a tingling sensation coming from my right leg then brushed my hand against it. It was moist and without a doubt was bleeding. I focused really hard on staying awake but it was no use as my vision was still blurry and the voices around me were muffled and I couldn't figure out what they were saying.

I opened my eyes to find that everything was flying past me. Streams of different colors went in a straight line. The wind was blowing against my face, I was either moving really fast or everything was. I sat up a little rubbing my head as I got a killer headache.

I felt the leathery seat under me and behind me and an old 70's song was playing on the radio. I was in a car, sitting at the window seat. Argus was turning the wheel making a left. I looked to myself to find Annabeth sitting beside me, then Percy then Isabella then Mikayla at the other window.

Isabella was ranting on about how she was fighting alongside THE Percy Jackson in an irritating high pitched voice. Annabeth was reading a book in Greek which had sketches of buildings at the bottom of the page she was on; probably an old architecture book. Percy was, well day dreaming I guess as he was staring at nothing blankly. Mikayla was starring out the window and I let out a sigh.

Annabeth then closed her book marking the page and turned to me,

"So you're awake," she said and I nodded,

"How long was I out?"

"Mmm…roughly about an hour," she replied.

"Oh, where are we going?"

"Back to camp of course. When we get there you have to get your leg properly treated, I only stopped the bleeding," she explained and I looked at my right leg which was bandaged just above my knee. It was a little red in the middle though but it was a faded red.

"Thanks," I said not I looked back out the window. I'm still stuck on the fact that those Underworld monsters would attack me. I guess monsters aren't very smart and only have the natural instinct to kill. I looked over to see if anyone else was hurt. Percy was probably cut but him being water boy they just splashed some water on him and the scratch instantly healed.

One time I myself tried to splash water on a cut, think it was a demi-god thing and not a Percy Jackson thing and it only stung, especially since it was salt water on a deep gash I got in a game of capture the flag. Chiron always says the rule 'No maiming but there was always that one Ares kid who'd 'accidentally' break the rule.

We got back to camp and I trudged my way to the Big House to get some medicine for my cut. As usual I found Mr. D and Chiron playing cards and I came in right when Chiron played a winning hand. Chiron looked up at me and his face grew a bit sour. He trotted over to me and I felt my shoulders tense,

"Nico, you missed lunch. Where have you been all day?" he asked quizzically, "And Percy, you were missing too." I turned to find Percy coming up from behind me.

"I didn't want Annabeth to get hurt and-" he tried to explain but Chiron cut him short.

"It's alright you two; when I noticed Argus was gone along with the camp van I figured you went to save your friends. A noble but foolish thing to do," he explained calmly. I relaxed a little when he didn't sound as mad as I thought.

"We succedded and brought by back Annabeth and Isabella," Percy continued and I nodded for support.

"And Mikayla was claimed," I added. Chiron dismissed Percy and asked me to go get Mikayla and I searched around to find her by the lake on the edge of the pier sitting down and swing her legs over the edge.

"Mikayla, Chiron wants to talk to you and no you're not in trouble," I said and she stood up. We walked back to the Big House. On the way there she asked,

"How did you like flash us out of the Underworld like that?"

"It's call shadow traveling, it's a power I have, being the son of Hades," I explained.

"And how comes it never rains?" _Typical new bee questions._

"It only rains when we wanted to," I answered.

"And what exactly is the big three?" Chiron then stepped outside and motioned us to hurry up; saved by the Chiron. We stepped inside and sat at the table where Mr.D shuffled his cards.

"So, who is it?" Chiron asked I shrugged,

"I saw it. It was a golden circle with a ring around it; I have never seen a symbol like that."

Chiron's face went pale. He paced around angrily for a few moments then looked outside. There where storm clouds forming overhead and thunder rolled angrily.

"This is...impossible," he said grimly.

**That's it for this chapter. Cliff hangers are always the best. Anyway R&R and C.C is accepted.**


	8. Nico is on the case

**Hey everyone thanks for the follows and favorites. It really makes my day. Please read and review **

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? You must already know that I'm not Rick Riordan secretly on fanfiction making fanfics on my own story. Need I say more?**

**I also don't own Spongebob or CNN **

Nico's POV

Mikayla and I gave each other a worried look and looked back at Chiron.

"Chiron? Do you know what god claimed her?" He didn't respond but began pacing around worriedly and looked out the window.

"I just never thought…this could be possible," he mumbled to himself. If he had something to say he really should just say it I'm getting rather anxious myself. I wonder how Mikayla feels.

"So it's true," a familiar voice crept from behind. Mr. D walked passed me from behind and stood in front of Mikayla. He stared at her with disgust at first but then he sighed and shook his head.

"She doesn't seem like one to me," he hissed bitterly. Something was bugging them about the symbol that appeared over her head. Mr. D wove his hand at us telling us to leave.

"I have to do some research on this," Chiron mumbled to himself. Mikayla and I were quickly pushed out the room.

Outside was still overcast with grumbles of thunder but no lightning.

"Nico…what's going on?" she asked, I could hear the fright in her voice.

"I'm wondering the same thing…" I tried to think of what to say next.

"I'm gonna go take a nap," was all that came to me and I left Mikayla by the Big House and went to cabin.

I jumped into bed and in no time at all I was asleep. I had the dream again.

The one where the world has been reduced to rubble and black snow, there's no grass, trees, fruits, no people. Just ruins of buildings that today are polished and new. The sky wasn't grey but a deep and depressing red, overcast with red clouds and thundering booms. Then I hear someone laugh in the freezing cold and I try to find where it's coming from, it stops and the closer I get I hear someone mumbling in what sounds like Greek.

I woke up to a start, sweat dripping down my neck. My head began to hurt like crazy and I closed my eyes to try to calm down. The sky rumbled again and from the looks of it, it was late afternoon. I stretched and walked over to the Big House to find Chiron and Mr. D playing cards.

"And why are you interrupting our game?" Mr. D asked shuffling some cards.

"Well Sir, I had a dream. It's a recurring dream, more like a nightmare..." I began. Mr. D looked as 'interested' as I did when I had to watch a documentary on the history of the gods which Chiron thought would be 'educational' for the campers. I took a breath and told them the dream. Chiron had a worn and tired look on his face.

"I think it's time you see the oracle," he said and I nodded. So I was right of course. I realized after having the weird dream over and over that it meant something, something important. I walked briskly to the cave with purple capes.

"Rachel? I'm coming in now," I said and she only grunted bitterly. She had her big flat screen television on and was lying on the bed on her stomach. She had a small black remote in her hand with silver buttons and she seemed to be watching that episode when SpongeBob and Patrick find the 'Imagination Box'. She sighed,

"Yes Nico?" she said. I braced myself for what was coming,

"What is my fate?" I asked, not really wanting to know. Rachel then did that scary thing where her eyes would glow sewage green and she's talk in three different voices all at once.

'_Where past evil, once abides,_

_that is where is your fate shall lie._

_You will save the world just in time,_

_but loose something deep inside._

_You will fail to realize,_

_what has come_

_and that will lead to your demise.'_She hissed in an eerie and slow voice then closed her eyes. That was it. Just like that prophecy was given to me; a quest which I, of all people had to fulfill. But I replayed the words in my head. It sounded rather sad and it doesn't seem like I'll make it out alive.

As much as I would have liked being a hero, I didn't want a quest. I wouldn't mind being the hero at Capture the flag but this meant it was over, my fate was sealed. After a few moments Rachel sat up, rubbing her head.

"Remember, it always has a double meaning Nico," she tried to sound sympathetic.

"What part about leading to my demise has a double meaning? It means I won't be coming back from this quest." For some reason I felt anger build up inside of me. But why me of all people? I'm not really the most useful camper here…I mean Percy's here just relaxing. Rachel sighed and looked away. I saw the pity in her face and I left without saying anything more. I don't have to do this quest.

I can give it to someone else…someone who can handle it. Chiron met me outside and called me over,

"Nico, I remember your dream, this is a very old, forgotten prophecy," he said, "It didn't seem to be coming true so we eventually moved on," and looked around almost a little nervous, "let's go into the Big House. There's something you should see." We walked in and he sat me beside Mr. D. Mr. D had all the cards in one pile at the center of the table and seven cards in his left hand and two in his lap. Chiron left the room telling me to wait there. I looked at the cards in his lap,

"Isn't that cheating?" Mr. D scowled at me.

"Listen boy, why don't you mind you business and keep your voice down," he said flatly.

"It's alright Nico. I can beat Mr. D even if he cheats," Chiron said entering the room. He was carrying a desktop-sized square television box, like one's they had in the 80's.

"Where did you even get that?"

"Don't mind the details child just watch last night's news on CNN," he said and turned a knob on the ancient box. At first there was just static but then a pretty lady who didn't look older than thirty stood behind a counter. She wore a purple blazer and skirt to match. Her make-up was light and she has a serious look on her face.

"_In other news the world is in chaos. It started strangely in Greece when there was a freak hail storm and it has not stopped, then it spread to France, Spain and to everywhere in the northern hemisphere. It goes from snowstorms to hail storms to category 6 hurricanes. It has even hailed in Egypt, the sand has been frozen over into and ice ring. The strange weather has started to spread across the Western hemisphere starting with the Cayman Island and Jamaica making it snowy in the tropics, lets braces ourselves for worse to come,"_

She said in a monotone voice and the Chiron turned the knob switching it off.

"Just like your dream, the world is in complete chaos and will soon end if you don't stop the cause," he began, "What exactly did the oracle have to say?" I told him every word but I hesitated on the last two lines a bit then I finished them. He had that look on his face that he was trying to work something out.

"A Titan," Mr. D said, "That's the only being I can think of that is strong enough and would want to cause so much trouble." Chiron nodded,

"That's what I was thinking," he said and I gulped.

"You want me to travel to Greece and defeat a Titan who may or may not be the cause of this?" I felt a burn in my stomach.

"Nico, it was giving to you for a reason but if your still against it completely we won't force you," his voice sounded kind and reassuring. I mean I guess going on an adventure and getting out of this hell-hole wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I could prove to the rest of the Olympian gods that I wasn't worthless like my father.

"Okay," I hesitated for a moment then took a deep breath, "I accept."

**Thanks a bunch for reading. There is more to come,this story is getting me all pumped up, read and review please.**


	9. The dream

**Hey so like….i don't have much to say for this authors note. –Awkward silence- EXCEPT that I love ur reviews and all that jazz :D Thanks so much for keeping up with my story. If anything pm me or review. There's always the option of iris messaging but I don't think that would go so well. Anyway I should stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Anything. Except maybe this story idea and my OC but yea…you get the picture.**

Nico's POV

I crawled into my cabin and flopped on my bed miserably. I didn't eat much because I was too busy focusing on the quest. I felt sluggish and exhausted but I wanted to figure out who I'm taking with me by tonight because Chiron said I don't have any time to waste. I rolled over to my side remembering what Chiron had told me before I left to dinner,

"We don't know how long before the whole world becomes a snow globe or a frozen waste land so you best be on your way. You may take two other campers with you on this quest," he said supporting-ly.

I sighed, okay; given the account on the amount of friends I have on this camp, that are willing to get killed with me there are a few options. I knew for a fact that Roger has to come with me. Not because he's my best friend only, he's a son of Ares and I've seen him fight, he'd be very useful. Also I need someone smart…Mikayla is smart, I guess. Well it's either her or Stingy-Stacy and I don't think she and I would get along too well. I don't really associate with many Athena kids so I didn't have many options. In the end I decided I'd take Mikayla along, this would be her first quest so maybe she'd be stoked about it.

Then I fell asleep.

I had the same dream except things were slightly different. I was in New York City and I walked around the lifeless, frozen, streets. Cars were on the road but were frozen in place and there were a few people running away but frozen in place. Their faces were full of fright. There were mother's holding onto their children, hobos hugging to boxes, old ladies screaming and dragging along their cats and mostly business people who looked like they were late for work. I was the only living, breathing person then there was laughing, evil, cold laughter.

I chased after it but the closer I got the colder I felt. I wasn't one to be scared but even this frightened me. The laughter was coming from a play ground which was now reduced to snow and rubble. There was a piece of a green slide still intact amongst some rubble and then, there was a whole. It was deep and small, I could just barely fit threw but I did. Inside was much bigger, like and underground room, the sight was horrible. It was dark and freezing, probably below zero degrees and I bumped into something.

I took out my sword which made a bright enough light for me to see. I nearly jumped back to find Chiron frozen solid in his horsey form. I swallowed and kept walking. Not long after I saw Roger who had an axe out and an angry look on his face. He was frozen too. I saw Percy holding Annabeth who was screaming for her dear life and even Percy had a scared look on his face. Then I heard the mumbling in Greek, I could understand some of it,

"All you need is to kill the boy and then we will rule once again, he won't expect this so we have the element of surprise," the voice hissed sounding just like a snake.

"Yes master, I will try my very best," a strangely familiar voice answered back lifelessly. Then what frightened me were footsteps coming my way. They came closer, and closer, dragging their feet on the dirt.

I woke with a start, sweat breaking out of my head and rushing down the side of my face. I swallowed and looked outside to find sun shining thru my window.

I lay back down with my eyes wide open and I realized I was breathing heavily. I got up again and put on some clothes. Breakfast, I thought, I just need some food. I slipped into my black t-shirt with a white skull and black baggy pants; yes I have like five pairs of the same pants.

I pulled out a black and red, one strap knapsack from under my bed. I packed an extra pair of clothes which was basically what I'm wearing but the black shirt is just plain black with a little shirt pocket and a small moose logo on the left hand corner of the pocket.

I checked to make sure I had my sword in my scabbard which hung at my hip and I stuffed a bag of marshmallows in the knapsack. I went to breakfast and took a few strawberries and cheese and slipped them in my bag also.

Roger ate with the Ares cabin today since this was his last day seeing them. I didn't have to tell him that I picked him to join me, he probably already knew. I went over to Mikayla who was sitting with the Hermes cabin and called her over. She got up and stood in front of me.

"Hey, so I got a quest," I began, "and I was wondering if you wanna come with me because I need someone smart and Roger's coming too."

She smiled,

"Sure, when do we leave?"

"Today."

"Awesome," she said and finished her food after, of course, throwing her share into the fire and we went to the Hermes cabin.

"I thought you were claimed," I said standing beside her as she packed a grey and pink knapsack like mine. She put in a floral, sleeveless racer back shirt which had the word SURF in caps in white in the middle and a pair of dark blue shorts like the ones she was wearing, except they were black.

"Well, it was really strange because Chiron never got back to me. He said I should just stay in the Hermes cabin for now until they figure out what to do with me…" she said warily and zipped up her bag.

"Oh, well it's not like you did anything wrong. Anyways meet us at the border line in ten minutes," I said, "and by the way, you can't wear that orange Camp Half-Blood shirt… it's a bit of a giveaway." She rolled her eyes,

"No kidding."

With that I left the cabin. Ten minutes later I made my way to the border line with Roger. Chiron soon came with Mr. D and Mikayla came last. She took my advice and was wearing a green, sleeveless shirt with thin white and pink strips across the front and Roger wore a simple red shirt with a cartoon grizzly bear on the front. Chiron looked at Mikayla uneasily for a moment then back at me,

"So these are the ones you chose to come with you?" I nodded. He handed me a bag of golden Drachma which I gave to Mikayla to keep in her knapsack,

"Alright then, we wish you good luck," he said and we saw Argus at the foot of the hill the white SUV waiting for us.

"Also," Chiron handed me a map of America that was in cartoon form. It looked like those placemats you get at McDonalds, "Mr.D and I looked further into it and we think that you might not have to go all the way to Greece. Maybe if the gods where here then the Titan that's causing the trouble is here too and we found a place called Mount Othrys which is in California." I took the map, folded it up and stuck it in my pocket.

"Thanks, see you around I guess," I said and Chiron also handed me one hundred US dollars which I slipped into my knapsack.

Narrator's POV

Nico, Mikayla and Roger walked down the hill and into the car along with Argus. Nico looked up at Half-Blood Hill, as if for the last time. At the border Mr. D and Chiron stood there watching them drive off.

"Should we have told them what that girl really is?" Chiron turned to Mr. D

"No, this way, things are more interesting."

"I suppose, let's hope the girl doesn't mess everything up," Chiron said and Mr.D laughed,

"It's better she's gone, she's nothing but trouble," Mr. D mumbled and they descended back into the camp.

**That's it for this chapter. Read and Review, peace out.**


	10. why I hate shopping (part 1)

**Hey everyone so my vacation is over sadly but here is the next chapter. Also I'd like to thank TailsDoll13 and I took note of what you said and made a few changes **** , Also I had horrible writer's block but I'm good again and I know it took longer than usual to post this chapter and I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sorts…**

Nico's POV

Something seemed to be bothering me after seeing the look on Chiron's face before I left. For some reason Mr.D and Chiron didn't trust Mikayla. We drove for what seemed like forever and a day and Roger and I had our pointless conversations and Mikayla would join every now and then. We learnt a few things about each other:

Roger hates nachos cause they give him gas and diarrhea

Mikayla had a very bad experience with balloons

I wasn't a big fan of the day time (isn't it obvious though?)

Roger found out the hard way that he and nachos weren't friends at the movies a long time ago. He told us that before he found ouch he was a Demi-god he would go to the movies with his mother and well you can guess what happened when he had five trays of the cheesy stuff. The three of us decided that memory would never be spoken us.

Mikayla on the other hand decided she would share a story of her own about the killer balloons. Basically she was at a carnival with her brother and a really lame clown came up to them and started telling her some funny story and using balloons to keep her little five year old ADHD mind interested but then when she was laughing the clown accidentally let the balloon loose and the withered up balloon went straight in her mouth and down her throat. If it wasn't for her brother who gave her the Heimlich-maneuver she would have choked to death. From then on she has not step foot near a carnival or a clown and she especially hates balloons now.

My stomach grumbled and I took out the bag of marsh mellows and began eating the soft fluffy square shaped snack and not long after Roger fell asleep.

"Nico?" Mikayla began and I looked at her. She had a sad expression on her face like she just saw a baby get run over by a truck.

"How did you end up at camp?"

I paused for a moment remembering a few painful details of my life.

"My sister and I were found by Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and the Hunters of Artemis and we drove Apollo's sun chariot in the form of a minivan to camp...and crashed into the canoe lake. Grover, Percy's satyr friend, was driving." For a moment she looked a bit upset then had a look on her face that she just remembered something,

"You drove Apollo's sun chariot and a goat boy was driving?" she answered slowly trying to take it in.

"Yes, that is what happened…" I guess to any mere mortal I sounded like someone from the Looney bin but we're all demi-gods here. She sighed,

"What do I do…to become mortal again?" she asked, desperation in her voice. I shrugged,

"There's nothing you _can_ do, it's just who you are." She shook her head and looked out the window. I got the feeling she didn't like the whole idea of being a demi-god.

"So where's your sister?" she asked as I swallowed a yellow marsh mellow.

"She's dead." There was awkward silence for some time and suddenly I didn't feel very hungry anymore. Roger slept and I was listening to American idiot by Green Day.

There was always a part of me that never forgave Percy but I tried to not show much feeling. Mikayla nudged me and I pulled out one of my white apple ear phones and looked at her.

"I'm- I'm sorry for your loss…" said managed it to say.

"Thanks."

Soon the camp van stopped and dropped us off on 86th street.

I guess this is as far as he talks. We all thanked him and began heading to the nearest subway station. The streets were filled with people rushing from one place to the next. Everyone wore furry coats or turtle necks because it was freezing. I swore it could start snowing anytime now. This was weird seeing as it was the beginning of summer.

"I think we should get some sweaters or something, I don't know about you but I can hear my teeth chattering," Roger whined. So with that we went to a building called Suzie's Sweaters. Inside was air conditioned despite the cold outside. The walls were a light orange and the tiled floors where a place peach. Low back ground music played the song Price Tag and it was overall a very calming and inviting place. I like the fact that there was no one in there, I guess business wasn't necessarily booming today.

Mikayla browsed thru the story and I followed her seeing as I was no good at this shopping thing. Roger went off to a whole other different section of the store the moment we entered.

"I'm hungry." I said tapping away at Mikayla's shoulder. She rolled her eyes,

"Come on Nico, we're shopping! This is probably the best quest ever," she answered back chirpily and I sighed. I wondered off and looked around the empty store. There was one man now. He looked about twenty but was hunched and wearing a grey sweater and black skinny jeans. There was a cigarette in his mouth and his eyes were blood shot. He must have not seen the 'no smoking' sign on the door at the automatic door entrance. I ignored him and went looking for Roger. I was in the close shop when I noticed the same guy not too far off. I thought I left him in the women's coat section. I kept on moving in a different direction. Sure enough I heard distant footsteps slowly behind me. I turned to find the man 'looking' at a graphic tee just two racks of clothes away from me.

I decided to speed up a little faster and found myself on an escalator going to the upstairs part of the store. I slightly turned my head and the man was four steps behind me whistling. I wasn't sure if I was being paranoid but I got the sense this man was stalking me…

"Umm sir…" I stopped myself. What should I say in this situation? Why the Hades are you stalking a little fourteen year old boy? Or Can I help you with something? I learnt the hard way not to get in the way of grownups that wear, dark colors, smoke and wear dark shades that rested on the nose bone like some hippy, which is how this particular man looked.

I heard a scream for help which sounded **extremely** familiar. It was the same scream for help when I was trying to help a girl who was drowning in a canoeing lake. Could you guess who? Yes, it was Mikayla. I was positive when I heard

"Nico!" the voice called and I turned and rushed passed the man but to my surprise the man caught my hand. He gripped it and suddenly his fingers felt sharp and pointy, like…talons.

**Yes this is fun and I like writing this and I hope you like reading this. Review please. Duce$$$**


	11. why I hate shopping (part 2)

**Hello, Bonjour, Hola how you been? Im good. Anyways I want to thank everyone for the support and favs and follows and I hope you like this chapter. Also I just get a ton of homework and I have exams in like 3 months. But I shall not give up on this story so bare with me. Latess.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own PJO, JOKE…not in this life time. **

Nico's POV

The strange, smoking man gripped its hand around my wrist firmly and puffed some smoke with the other hand. Now I really am trying to get out of his grip and it seems like he's barely trying but this guy was wicked strong. His face began flaking and the skin peeled off a bit. Scars and a few wrinkles poured out of his flesh. I swear I was watching someone age fifty years in about two minutes. His sunshine yellow teeth were chipped and jagged like a shark. His fingers where now, in fact long sharp talons and his arms grew muscles that could probably crush my head with one flex.

He had a long black mullet which had a few cobwebs and spiders crawling out and his eyes were still bloodshot but gave an eerie lingering feeling.

"Tsk, Corpse breath's kid is weak and foolish. I expected more," it said in that voice people get after smoking their whole lives. I was somewhat offended by this statement and glared at him which probably wasn't the best idea.

I leaned back and forced my feet up and onto his chest pushing me away from him. He surprisingly let go and I tumbled down the painful metal stairs and landed on the floor. Things started to seem fuzzy and I was beginning to develop a headache. In what seemed like a second he appeared in front of me instead of at the top of the escalator. He picked me up by my hair which REALLY hurt then punched me in the stomach.

Imagine having a bowling ball thrown at full force and it hits you in the stomach. Now imagine you fall back onto the street and an eighteen-wheeler truck runs you over by accident then afterwards a stamped of cows walk over you like you were part of the ground. Now imagine pain ten times that. That is how I felt. I coughed in my hand and found it covered in red liquid, none other than blood. I hated to admit it but I was getting beat up pretty badly. I bought some time by stumbling back and sliding backwards on the floor. I quickly pulled out my stygian iron sword and as the smoking man lounged at me I stabbed it straight thru its chest with full force. For a moment its arms had a stretch of pasty brown flesh connecting it, like bat wings. His face crinkled up in pain and he turned to dust.

"Was that a Fury?" I mumbled to myself trying not to faint. My stomach still churned and my head still ached. I saw double vision and used my sword as a walking stick. I made my way to where I heard the screaming originating. Obviously Mikayla didn't need my help after all because she had a golden, metallic sword in her hands and she slashed the creature with wings and it turned to dust. It also looked like a Furry, but Furrys would never attack me…

Mikayla then fell to her knees. She was trembling and her sword shun and it turned into a gold ring on her right ring finger. Her eyes were full of fear,

"What…what was that?" her voice was shaky and weak.

"It looks like some kind of Fury…" I hadn't seen one like that before especially since there are only three. These we're stronger and more gruesome.

"Roger!" I said remembering our little gassy friend. He wondered off when we first entered.

"Roger?"I yelled hoping he would answer. After about two minutes he came rushing towards us holding a black, leather jacket like what you'd wear in a biker gang.

"Hey guys I heard noises and came here as fasted as I could and by the way, I found this awesome jacket," he paused noticing I had my hand on my stomach like I was gonna barf and Mikayla trembling on her knees,

"What happened to you guys?"

I sighed and the pain slowly eased.

"I'll explain on the way, let's just get out of here," I said looking around at the abandoned store. Mikayla slowly got up and followed us outside.

Just as we stepped outside I realized we never even got sweaters. I sighed and looked around and saw a Burlington across the street.

"Let's buy some sweaters where there are a lot of people this time," I said pointing at the disgustingly pink building. They agreed and we walked across the street to the two story tall building.

"Oh boy, more shopping!" Roger chimed as we entered the store filled with endless racks of clothing and...Is that Korean music in the background? Nevermind.

Anyways Roger and Mikayla walked around marveling at the clothes while I made my way to a nearby, sadly, hot pink couch chair and sat in it. There was a small round table stand with a sunflower in a transparent vase. People walked passed every now and then.

Two girls holding big pink shopping bags with the letter B in gold were looking at me and giggling. I'm not really the best with girls so this made me feel a bit awkward. Suddenly I starred chaffing where the sun doesn't shine and my hands got sweaty.

I looked around nervously and sighed. One of the girls, the blonde one, waved at me and I waved back. When I did they giggled then left. Was that weird or what? I really just don't understand the female mind. Mikayla came over to me wearing a green sweater with puppet eyes and a mouth on it, from that show the Muppets and it had no zipper and a hood.

"Well what do you think?" I didn't think this day would come. This was a very, very important question when it comes to women. What you think about their clothes will determine the rest of your life.

"Umm…its fine," I answered uneasily.

"Oh," she replied flatly. I think I dodged a bullet there but you must remember these situations aren't to be ignored. This and the 'Does this make me look fat?' question are dangerous territory where you need to act quickly. She shrugged and I followed her to the cashier to buy it.

"Where's Roger?" I said almost annoyed. I question the fact that he's a child of Ares.

"I'm right here," he replied from behind me. When Mikayla and I turned around Roger was holding a huge pile of sweaters and t-shirts with corny jokes on them. I shook my head disapprovingly. I saw a black plain sweater with a hood amongst the pile and took it.

"Now Roger put back the other clothes," I said calmly.

"But-"

"I said put, back, the, clothes!" I answered aggressively and he did.

"This is why I hate shopping."

**Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you like this chapter. *Sparkle sparkle* rainbow. Okay…*awks silence* bye now. Oh and review! Don't. Forget. To. Review.**


	12. Trains & Jelly Beans

**Hi everyone, so I'm feeling lazy so imma just cut this short.**

**Disclaimer: I donteth owneth anythingeth **

Nico's POV

We headed to the subway station underground.

"Hey do we even have any tickets?" I asked checking my pockets. Roger nodded,

"Chiron thought of everything," Roger said pulling out two tickets from his pocket.

"Where's the third one?" Mikayla asked. Roger's face went blank for a moment. He shoveled around his pocket then started digging through his bag.

"Oh Shit," he said. He lost the ticket.

"I lost the ticket," he said sheepishly. Mikayla folded her arms agitated,

"What are we suppose to do if there are three of us and only two tickets." I looked at Roger and somehow I figured what he was thinking.

"Rock paper scissors," we both said. Before we began Mikayla stopped us,

"We are not playing rock, paper, scissors," she began, "One of us will just have to sneak on somehow…"

"You're just afraid you'll lose," Roger teased.

"No I'm not but we aren't playing rock, paper, scissors," she argued. Something about the way she spoke reminded me of Annabeth. She turned to me and smirked,

"Can't you do that teleporting thing with the shadows or darkness or something?"

I grunted,

"It's called shadow traveling… and what if I can?"

"Well why don't you just teleport-"

"Shadow travel," I corrected her. She rolled her eyes,

"Whatever, just shadow travel into the train."

I didn't really like the idea too much but it's not like we have many options. Mikayla and Roger took the tickets and went into the train. The train looked new and was polished silver. It had red cushion seats like an airplane and slightly tinted windows. It had a single stripe on the side which was red and in white said 'The Express'. As planed Mikayla and Roger entered and I found a nearby shadow in a moment I was standing in the aisle a few rows from the front. Each row had three seats to the right and three to the left. No one noticed I had just appeared in the train as they were too busy on conference calls or on their laptops. One little girl in a yellow sundress stared at me, dropping her red lollipop on the floor. She turned to her mom,

"Mommy, a boy just came out of a shadow," she said and her mom typed something on her laptop.

"Honey, what did I say about fibbing?" she answered annoyed and only half interested.

"But mommy, I'm not fibbing!" she whined. I kept moving until someone tapped my shoulder.

"Where are we gonna sit?" Mikayla asked.

"Anywhere I guess," I answered and we slipped in a row somewhere in the middle of the train.

Mikayla struggled to move her legs as the person sitting in front of her was lowering the seat. She managed to stretch over the chair to see a lady closing her eyes.

"Umm excuse me ma'am, can you move your chair up a little?" she said.

"Why of course deary, me oh my, I am so terribly sorry," she said in a weak voice, turning to us. She had wrinkles and missing small teeth. She wore blue round glasses and a washed out yellow dress with a stretched out baby blue sweater.

"It's alright," Mikayla assured her then she sat back down. The chair began to move forward again and I stared out the window as the train began to descend. The lights flickered on the sealing of the train so we could still see as we entered the tunnel. After about five minutes I heard a voice coming from my right.

"Let me make it up to you, would you like some jelly beans?" The same lady asked. She stood up in the aisle facing us holding her big blue purse in her hands. I notice her dress dragged on the floor covering her feet. The lady smiled and pulled out a pack of one hundred jelly beans (as it said on the sticker) and handed it to Mikayla.

"I love jelly beans! Thank you ma'am, you're the best," Mikayla said cheerfully grabbing the plastic packet.

"Wow what handsome boys you're traveling with," she hissed. Maybe I imagined it but her eyes were cold and she seemed a little strange.

"Thanks lady!" Roger said perking up.

"Would you like some cookies?" The train shifted a bit.

"Ma'am thank you but you should sit down," I said. She frowned,

"Young man, do you not want anything?" she asked almost..agressively. I shook my head,

"Tsk," she hissed and for the first time I noticed her forked tongue,

"Are you, _Nico di Angelo_?" I could hear the hate and detest in every word she spat.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned and her face went pale. It became a lot more scaly and green. Her eyes became a SpongeBob yellow and she hissed again.

"Roger, get up so we can run," I whispered to Roger, leaning over Mikayla.

"Why would you want to run? She's offering us cookies. Not every day you come across an old lady that offers you cookies."

He was right, this doesn't happen. It didn't take long before I put the pieces together. I pushed Roger out of his chair and did the same to Mikayla. She looked at me with hate as she spilled her jelly beans all over the floor.

"What the Hades! You spilled all my jelly beans!" she yelled grabbing onto my shirt collar.

"Shut up," I said then leant over to the lady and pulled up her dress.

There were two snake tails instead of legs; it was just as I thought.

"scythian dracaenae," I mumbled and she screeched. She lunged at me and I rolled onto Roger, just barely dodging her sharp claws which dug into the ground. I was on all fours and I looked at Roger.

"Well this awkward," he said and I stood up.

"This never happened okay?" I hissed and he nodded. The monster was about to plunge its claws straight thru Mikayla who was busily trying to gather up her jelly beans. I drew out my sword and stabbed it into her side and blood splattered onto Mikayla's back and in her hair. She then looked up to see the dragon woman towering over here. She yelped then her ring changed to her sword. Before the monster could do anything else she sliced its head off and the whole thing dissipated to gold dust.

"I hate quests," Mikayla managed to say. Her sword formed back into a ring. I put my sword away as well. Roger was lying on the floor about to fall asleep. I felt the train stopping then someone tapped my shoulder. I twisted around to find a man dressed as a bell hop standing behind me. He looked angry and disgusted at the same time.

"Ticket please?" he said and I looked around nervously.

"I…uhhh."

The next thing I knew the three of us were sitting on the pavement and the train began running after five minutes.

"Well that didn't go as planned," Roger commented.

**Yeah, sorry I took so long to post **** but thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	13. Hooray the Carnival!

**HEY so I'm back, school was all: HEHE IM TAKING OVER so like I never posted for sometime **** But anyways thanks for reading love*says in British accent* Also I am going to do this chapter in Roger's POV! SO anyways…on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: really can't bother, because you already know.**

Roger's POV

I've always wondered was the subway station floor smelt like. I mean, it'd be kind of weird if a boy just crouched down and started sniffing the floor right? But since we were thrown off a train (literally) I was already on the floor so I just rolled over on my stomach.

It smelled of cheese, onions, tears from broken dreams and urine; girls urine to be specific. I know your probably thinking I'm the biggest pervert but really I'm just curious about many things. Like, why do trees grow above ground, why I never cried when my brother died or why food coloring tastes so good.

I realized I was still lying on the ground and quickly got up, dust my pants. The first thing I saw was a billboard with a bunch of posters and one stood out to me. It was in pink and gold and in bold black it read,

'_Boppy's Circus comes here to Ohio tonight at 7:00 read flyer for instructions on how to find it, only ten dollars per person. Come one come all!'_

'Oh, my, gods,' was the first thought that occurred to me. I turned to Nico and Mikayla who, for some reason seemed upset.

"So, where are we anyway?" Mikayla questioned.

"Ohio," was my immediate response. They both turned and looked at me surprised.

"How do you know that?" Nico asked.

"There's a poster that says here in Ohio so I just figured," I explained, "But more importantly there's a cir-" Nico cut me off,

"Okay guys, I guess we'll have to find our own ride to California."

"But-" I began and Mikayla shushed me.

"Sorry Roger but we need to hurry up and do this so I can get off this curs-ed quest," she babbled. I rolled my eyes annoyed. They really should lighten up because we have plenty of time.

"I know where to get a ride that will take us a few states closer to California," I blurted out. (Don't worry, I have a plan, Roger always gets what he wants. Well, not always but you get the point.) Mikayla shrugged and they followed me. I remember to pick up a flyer that was on a newspaper stand under the poster and we went up the stairs. I followed the instructions and buy about 6:40(I checked my watch) we were standing in front of the huge red and white tent in the middle of a carnival.

"Roger, where the Hades are we?" Nico asked looking around.

"We're going to see the circus," I demanded.

"But-" Mikayla began.

"We are GOING to see the circus," I cut her off. She gave me her, I give up sigh and I triumphantly marched in. There was a lady behind a brown pedestal wearing a bunny suit.

"Three tickets to see the show please," I said giving her thirty dollars. She handed us back three yellow tickets with a clown face on them.

"You have time kids, so come back in about twenty minutes," when she said this I realized two things: First of all that she had a Texas accent and secondly she was chewing gum very loudly.

We walked around a bit and I realized I was the only one having fun. It's not fun if no one else is having fun…I walked over to a guy selling Cotton Candy.

"One Cotton Candy please," I said and moments later pink fluffy cotton candy on a stick was handed to me. I walked back to Mikayla and Nico and handed it to Mikayla.

"Here, have some, you'll feel happier. If you're not happy, neither am I," I said and she smiled and took it.

"Thanks," she answered and ripped a small piece then shoved it in her mouth.

"Where's mine?" Nico asked.

"Go buy it yourself," I answered back sharply.

"Why'd you buy it for her and not for me?" he asked. _Well that's a stupid question._

"Dude, I don't buy things for boys. That's gay…" I said flatly and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't want any anyways," I heard him mumble to himself. I smiled,

"See, we're having fun." I remembered something a moment later that I wished I hadn't. I saw a little boy holding his mom's hand. He was so happy and the mother was too.

"See we're having fun," she chimed. That boy was not me. It was my brother Tommy. I trudged along silently behind them as they laughed and held hands. I quickly shoved this memory out off my mind and began thinking about the circus.

"Roger, you okay?" Nico asked worriedly and I gave him a 'thumbs up.'

"Never been better," I replied and kicked a pebble as we walked.

"You know what would be nice?" Mikayla started, "Some jelly beans." I laughed and looked at her,

"What's with you and jelly beans?" I asked jokingly.

"They saved my life once," she said surprisingly very seriously. There was an awkward moment and we continued. I looked at my watch which read 6:55.

"Guess we better get going, the shows about to start," I said and we turned around. On our way back to the tent nothing much was said then we were back at the tent. We filled in side with a crowd of people and sat in the third row.

Let's get this party started.

**That's it! Woohoo, I have much planned for the next chapter so keep reading, posting again later on. REVIEW, because you have to. **


	14. Unexpected Naptime

**Hey guys, so I know that I have become lazy in posting but if I got some more reviews I would be more motivated. Anyhow, I'm going to stop babbling and go on with the chappy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm an owner of nothing.**

**Roger's POV**

After about five minutes of my favorite elevator music playing the lights shut off and darkness filled the tent. Lights of all colors started flashing around like at a disco or night club and I leaned over to Nico who was slightly shaking his leg.

"Isn't this exciting?"

"Not really," he answered bluntly. Same old boring Nico. I sighed and tried to enjoy the cascade of lights. Then they all pointed to the center of the floor and shun white. A big fat man with a red magician hat and matching tailcoat appeared. He had big, black boots and a giddy smile on his face.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and girls, I give you, the tightrope walking wonder!" He announced in a deep commercial voice. The drums rolled and I smelt buttery popcorn, candy and pretzels.

"Nico, I'm going get a pretzel," I whispered and he nodded. I quickly got out of my seat and slipped outside to the nearby Anne's Pretzel cart. I took a sniff off the sweet and salty twists of doe perfectly baked to a golden brown and pointed at the cinnamon flavored one. The middle aged man behind the cart smiled and took out a paper bag with the logo on it and slid the pretzel in. I gave him the required two dollars.

"Jelly Beans, get your jelly beans!" Another man said. _Mikayla would love those_. I went over to the man and bought a pack. Mother always said I wasn't good with money but I don't see what she's talking about. An old wrinkly man that looked like he lived on the road side tapped my shoulder.

"Could you spare some money?" he shook his desperate little hand. _Poor guy_, I thought to myself and gave him twenty bucks. Then, remembering that if I didn't hurry up, I was going to miss the show and I rushed back to the tent. I saw a girl who was wearing very little clothing swing back and forth on a giant swing throwing petals at the crowd. As I got closer I realized that everyone was…sleeping? The lights flickered on and as if on instinct I jolted back behind the stands and hid. My thoughts were interrupted by the man with the giddy smile they call, the ring bearer. His smile disappeared and the tightrope walker and the stilts man walked towards him.

"Now, find her. I know she's in this crowd…the bloodhound smelt her, damn Hades for taking it back. Now we have to search on our own." The ring bearer's voice sounded rough like he'd been smoking his whole life.

"Yes boss, but how do we know it's her?" The stilts walker questioned. The ring bearer smirked with yellowy tinted crooked teeth.

"I have a friend that might help you out, scythian dracaenae?" he hissed wickedly. That was the monster which had attacked us on the train, so I recall. Who was it looking for? The scaly snake slithered around the circular stage slowly scanning every row in the stands.

"She'ss in here, I s-s-smell her…but I don't sssee her," she hissed in that reptilian way that sends chills up your spine. I gulped and then remembered Nico and Mikayla. Had they been affected? Are they asleep now or did they escape somehow? I crouched down and shuffled back a bit making sure I was out of sight.

"Maybe they've escaped but her scent remains," the tightrope girl said being the only normal sounding one. She looked about a year older than me and had long brown hair in a high ponytail. She had brown eyes and was pail with flushed rosy cheeks. She was really pretty. She didn't have a bad body either. She was wearing an orange leotard with a black stripe going down her side. Long, orange ribbons were tied to her wrists and she had on ballet shoes. Her leotard fit her body well, showing every curve. I stopped, remembering the situation.

"Don't get side tracked Roger," I whispered to myself.

"Papa, why are you acting so strange?" she asked sweetly.

"Shut it, brat," he spat and she did as ordered. _Well that wasn't very nice. _

"Search, all of you," he ordered and they did. I scotched further back but sadly that wasn't enough because a head popped from the side. It was the girl peering round the stand. She looked surprise to see me. I shook my head begging for her not to say anything and she looked back then quickly crouched beside me.

"Why are you hiding? Is daddy looking for you and your friends?" she whispered. Wait…maybe that's who they're looking for! I nodded slowly.

"Are you going to tell your father that I'm here?" I whispered. She looked back nervously again. She took my hand,

"Whoa there," I managed to say and she rolled her eyes. She pulled me out of the tent and we hid outside behind a dumpster.

"Sorry, I just thought it wouldn't be safe to talk inside," she began, "I'm Lacey." She had a pretty name.

"Roger," I answered back calmly.

"Why is your dad looking for me and my friends?" Her face looked sad. It took a few moments of her staring at the black dusty tar of road we sat on before she answered.

"He's been acting so strange…He's a really sweet guy and being in a circus was his dream and I love it too," she paused and terror crept in her watery eyes, "But, he's become so cold and now we have these shows and he forces me to hypnotize the audience to sleep and we search for these 'demi-gods'." She said the word demi-gods as if it was new to her. They must mean us unless there are another set of demi-gods trying to save the world.

"And that, that monster, it must be using him. Brain washing him into doing this, I…I want my father back," she finished, a tear racing down her cheek. I don't know how I found myself doing this but I did. I embraced her letting her know things will be alright. I understood this lonely feeling; slowly loosing someone you love.

"If it makes you feel better, I used to want to be in a circus, but when I auditioned the man said I had no talent what so ever…well his exact words were _'You suck, grow a pair'_." Lacey laughed and whipped her tear away. Her laugh reminded me of Stingy Stacey from camp, annoying.

"You're pretty cool," she said and kissed me on the check. I was pretty sure my face was burning red and I felt sweaty and nervous. This was…my first kiss.

**Yes, yes isn't that sweet anyways I have finished this chapter and please R&R.( Read and review) Thanks! **


	15. We dont have time to clown around

**Hi everyone. Okay so only the beginning of this chapter will be Roger's POV and the rest Nico's. I know you don't like the switching of POVs but this is the only time, promise. Anyways R&R(read and review)**

**Roger's POV**

"Why did you kiss me?"

She frowned guiltily.

"I'm sorry; I'm a bit of a whore. If you feel the need for sex, call me," she said in the same sweat voice and stuck a card in my pants. I was quiet surprised and never said anything.

"Good luck saving your friends and…can you do me one favor?" she asked standing up.

"S-sure…" I stuttered.

"Can you save my dad?" I nodded my face still feeling steamy. _Oh my gods, I got kissed behind a dumpster. I got kissed behind a dumpster…I got kissed behind a dumpster! I couldn't help but smile and I looked down as my face was turning red again. Control yourself Roger._

"I better go before anyone notices I'm gone," she said and left. Okay so I had to figure out how to find my friends and save her dad all by myself. _Being the leader sure is hard. _

**Nico's POV**

I could tell by the way Mikayla was stopping the blood flow to my hand that she wasn't use to monsters just yet. We were lying under the chairs face to face and her face was going pale. I gulped as I heard the snake slithering closer to our aisle. Salt water sprinkled out of her eye and we both froze when the monster paused on our aisle.

"I know you're here." I could hear the's' every word it said even though there was no's'. Then I realized something. _Where's Roger?_ Suddenly I heard a slight bang. I looked as the lizard lady frowned in annoyance. Roger was holding one of the plastic chairs and then he threw it at her and she crouched in pain. She sprang back up and Roger started making monkey noises,

"Hey snake breath, bet you can't catch me!" He started to run as fast as he could and as she turned I stabbed my sword straight thru her back and her chest. She hissed and her eyes glowed red as she slashed at my arm. There was a gash just below my shoulder which started to fill with blood. Pain shot thru me that I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Mikayla I could use some help ya know," I called angrily.

"Im

A bit

Busy

At the moment!" she answered back holding a sword which looked like it was made of gold light. She slashed it at the ring-bearer who looked less and less like a human. Roger took out a small axe pin which grew into the real-life thing and began chopping away at the snake lady.

"When did you learn to do that glowing sword stuff?" I asked surprised.

"Like…five seconds ago!" she yelled jumping back. I picked up my sword.

"Nico, kill the lizard who's controlling Lacey's father!" Roger yelled jumping back as the extremely angry monster lunged at him. I straightened my sword and sliced its head off. The ring man suddenly stopped and fell on his face. Lacey ran over yelling, "Daddy!" and she rolled him over. My arm was still in pain.

"Ohh, what happened?" he asked waking up. Mikayla's light sword disappeared and so did Roger's axe.

"Oh my God honey that boy has a sword run!" he screamed. Why does it always have to be me. I sighed putting my sword away.

"It's okay papa, he saved you life!" she squealed with joy.

"Thank you so much!" she smiled overbearingly excited. I gave a sarcastic smile back to seem polite.

"What about the circus?" Roger then whimpered.

"Well we don't have a showing today but as a thanks we'll do one just for you," the ring bearer said heartily standing up. He sure has a lot of energy for a guy who was just being controlled. Lacey stood up,

"Also I'll give you some food as thanks."

"Thank you so much," Mikayla said to them both politely and they did as promised. We sat in the front row and I grasped my arm.

Mikayla looked at me, "Nico your hurt."

"Thanks for noticing."

Mikayla took my hand and lead me to a room in the back.

"Umm where are we going?" I finally asked.

"To fix that cut if you die I don't think Roger would be able to live with that," she explained.

"So you'd be okay?"

"Pretty much," she answered mockingly. We were in the bathroom and Mikayla looked thru a cabinet hung up on the wall of the bathroom.

"How did you know this place was here anyway?"

"Well I just assumed there was a bathroom…and there was a sign that said bathroom," she answered, "take off your shirt." I stiffened for a moment then remembered she was fixing my arm. I reluctantly took off my shirt and realized just how big that gash was. She took out a bottle,

"This looks like it'll help." Then she poured some of it over my cut and I winced.

"Come on, be a man," she joked.

"This isn't exactly a scrape from tripping and falling on the dirt," I snapped back. She laughed then took the toilet roll and started rapping it around my arm.

"They don't have any gauss so toilet paper will have to work," she explained focusing on my arm. I peered down to see what exactly she was doing when she suddenly moved her head up.

I don't know why I didn't expect it to taste like jelly beans; jelly beans and cotton candy. Her lips were a lot softer than I thought too. She then pulled away as her face was a burning red.

"Th-that was an accident!" I yelled, pretty sure my face was red too. Mikayla nodded,

"Well you should be fine so lets go!" she yelled and jolted out the room. I slipped on my shirt awkwardly. I don't think I was ready for my first kiss just yet. When I went outside the lights came back on and the show ended. Mikayla and Roger got up out of their seats and Lacey gave Roger the basket of goods. I met up with them outside,

"So are we just gonna take a bus?" I asked. Roger nodded.

"Actually we're gonna make one more stop so we'll be taking the 9pm bus just outside this carnival," Mikayla commented.

"So what do we do until then? We have…" I looked at Roger's watch, "10 minutes."

"We don't want to miss it so let's just wait on a bench outside," Mikayla said and we went outside. We sat down and the wind began to blow harshly then I saw it. Snow.

**That's it! I know I haven't posted since Jesus was born but I'm on holiday so I figured I wouldn't give up on this! The worst part is I kinda forgot where I was going with this but have no fear I thought up a new plan! Anyway please review! **


	16. Seducing the bus driver

**Hey so I haven't posted in a reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally long time. So I think I will now :D **

**Disclaimer: blah blah don't own blah blah **

**Nico's POV**

"I'm not the best in Geography or anything but I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to snow in Ohio," I commented holding out my hand. The snow felt cold and turned to liquid. My thoughts were interrupted by the smell of spilled oil and the squeak of the bus stopping at the curb.

"We're running out of time," Mikayla muttered. We all stood up accordingly and entered the white bus that seemed cream near the bottom. The automatic doors creaked open and we all climbed aboard. An old lady with a pink sailor hat eye-d me as I passed her in the front row. There was a pregnant woman wearing worn clothes leaning against a window to the middle of a bus. Then there were too little kids, one a boy one a girl holding hands. They were probably running away. The kids couldn't have been more than eight years old. We decided to sit to the back. I sat beside Mikayla awkwardly and Roger stretched his feet on the extra leather seat. He put his hands behind his head relaxingly and let out a long awaited sigh. The bus began to move and I tried to focus on every pothole that the bus driver seemed to have not seen and my head tapped against the plastic window. Anything was better than sitting awkwardly beside Mikayla who hadn't looked me in the eye since…the accident. The sky was still grey as snowflakes descended to the barren roadsides.

'_Can we really do this? I mean we're just a couple of kids and we're going against…Titans for crying out loud. I did not sign up for this.' _ Mikayla suddenly got up and sat in front of those kids. She turned around and hung over the seat to face them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in the middle of nowhere? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" she asked tenderly. I just noticed the kids where twins, same eyes, same hair, same pale skin.

"Why don't you mind your own business old lady," the boy scowled. Mikayla's face looked pissed.

"Who are you calling old lady you rotten br-" she barked.

"Let it go, they're just kids," I butted in. Mikayla grunted,

"Easy for you to say, they didn't call you an old lady." I rolled my eyes.

"Ya old lady, listen to grandpa," the girl argued.

"Who are you calling Grandpa?" I argued. This just got personal. The kids giggled,

"I like Grandpa," the boy said.

"Nico."

"I like Grandpa better," Mikayla teased. I narrowed my eyes at her then sighed as this was too much to bother with.

"Look, I don't know why you guys ran away but you should go back. Trust me, your lives are probably not that bad," I explained.

"We can't…daddy said we're freaks that will only bring problems to the rest of the family," the girl answered shyly. _'Wait…could they be demi-gods?'_

"Nico, are you think what I'm thinking? They're like us," Mikayla looked worriedly. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh crap."

Nico and Mikayla were back in their seats trying to figure out what to do.

"We can't just leave them…they'll be found and killed easily," Mikayla began.

"I know but how are we gonna get them all the way to camp and get back before the world turns into world's biggest icicle?" I argued.

"Hey guys I think I can help you out," Roger jumped in with a smirk, "I have a friend." Roger went up to the bus driver.

"Wow your beautiful," he pulled of his sweater in slow motion. 'What the hell is he doing…' The bus driver lady looked up. She was…on the chubby side and had a mole on her chin.

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" he danced a little like a male stripper and slowly pulled off his shirt. To my surprise he had a six pack. How does he have one and I don't? The lady was blushing and looked at him repeatedly. He swayed his hips and unbuckled his belt.

"Can we make a stop? I really need to use the rest room. I'm sure all the passengers would like that too," he asked in a low 'sexy' voice. The lady thought for a moment and then nodded.

"You're cute kid," she winked at him and I almost felt to vomit.

"Thanks," he answered back and winked then went back to us putting on his clothes and buckling his belt.

Our mouths hung open as we were still mortified by what was displayed.

"Umm, how did you do that?" I said quizzically.

"I had to be a male stripper once…it was a dare…" he explained.

"So what's the plan?" Mikayla asked. Roger smiled,

"Well I asked the lady to stop at a rest room place so we go in the bathroom turn on some water and you make a beam of light from your hands and we got ourselves a rainbow." Mikayla was confused,

"What are we gonna do with a rainbow?"

"Tsk, new bees," I muttered and Roger smirked,

"You'll see."

After about an hour and half the bus came to a halt by a gas station.

"Attention passengers we'll be having a short break please be back in 15 minutes," the driver announced in the inter come. We all got off the bus quickly and went into the boy's bathroom.

"Let's hurry up, I don't wanna be seen in the boys bathroom," Mikayla rushed us in. They went into the small dirty bathroom with about four stalls. They went in front of the mirror that was broken in the right hand corner. Roger turned on the pipe and they looked at Mikayla.

"I'm not really sure how I did it that time though…" she confessed. Then she looked outside and got an idea.

"Guys, it's not snowing anymore! The sun!" she looked around and found the missing pieces of glass from the broken mirror. A window to the top corner leaked in sunlight and she tried her best to angle the mirror. Lucky for them the beam hit it and it shun to the water making a small rainbow. Roger pulled out one drachma and flicked it into the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow show me Eliot from camp half-blood," he recited.

**Okay thanks for reading now please review and I know I took forever but what's done is done. Peace Love Fiction.**


End file.
